


Good Luck Charm

by TheWritingSquid



Series: Only Thorns Left [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Big Sad Gay Feels, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Flash Fiction, Grief/Mourning, Post canon, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingSquid/pseuds/TheWritingSquid
Summary: Hilda's good luck charm worked for a time, granting Marianne a few summers of happiness with her--until war caught up to them.





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Second flash fic of these babies being forced to kill those they love in the war. :'

Marianne stares at the waters of Derdriu’s canals as the brooch dug into her palm. They are deep and calm. Inviting. Her toes inch closer to the edge as she contemplates the idea of jumping. It would only be just, after what she did. What good has she ever brought to the world? She’s cursed, as were her predecessors before her--as was Maurice, at the beginning of it all. 

Her gaze drifts to the brooch in her hand, and she lifts it up. A delicate silver flower wrapped around a sapphire heart; a gift from Hilda, back when they were still at the monastery, when each of Marianne’s smiles would make Hilda giggle, and when those giggles would in turn make her smile more. The brooch was supposed to be a charm, too, a protection against ill luck. For a few years, it had worked; they’d kissed first in the monastery’s stables, and again in the snow-ladden woods of House Goneril’s territory. It had seemed Marianne’s curse had been lifted… then the flames of war had caught up to them, and as the Alliance split, so had they.

Marianne had clung to the brooch as he troops had broken into the main square and found Hilda’s battalion fighting there, had let its edges dug into her palm as she called upon the goddess’s power and light scorched the square. Marianne hadn’t been able to look. The splash of pink falling had been enough. Her heart had shrivelled up, her blood had run cold. No charms could protect others from her curse. The world is supposed to be a better place now that the war is over, but hers certainly isn’t without Hilda’s cheerful laugh.

Her throat tightens and she rips her eyes away from the delicate flower, its sapphire catching the moonlight. Marianne flings it into the canal, tears prickling her eyes and rolling down her cheeks as it splashes into the water. She doesn’t deserve protection. Let this curse catch up to her, or let the goddess smite her. She has so many sins to atone for, she knows she doesn’t need to follow the brooch into the canal. Punishment will catch up to her on its own, perhaps sooner, rather than later.

And when it does, she will thank the goddess and prepare herself to beg Hilda for forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say in my defense, except that I have more of those coming. :]


End file.
